ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Miryuu Clan
Clan Overall Description and History The Miryuu Clan were once not a clan at all, merely a family of highly skilled Ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist, in their prime they were reputed to be the only Water Nature users capable of destroying entire villages, so much so that in a chance encounter with the Second Hokage a large battle was had, the head of the family matched the Hokage's prowess with the Water Dragon Bullet and fought with such ferocity so much that the Hokage named him Miryuu, meaning "Water Dragon" it was after this great battle that the Miryuu family expanded, living off the fame they had earned and changing their last name to the namesake their father had been given, the Miryuu. Their Clan Symbol is inspired by the Eye of the Dragon, a large pearl and family heirloom long lost to the waves of Kirigakure. After the fight with the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, The Miryuu Families felt they had no choice but to join the ruthless enviroment that was the Shinobi World. Originally only the males learned Suiton jutsu for protection only and there skills although powerful weren't that high skilled. Miryuu The First decided to take on 4 apprentices to learn jutsu at the same level as him and then to expand it through out the families and eventually became the clan that exsists today. Originally they only fought for Kirigakure, But due to the size of the clan many of the family split into different branches in different villages. Mainly the Hidden Mist, Hidden Rain and The Village Hidden In Death (Yonshigakure no Sato). Although there bond to eachother in different villages is strong, As noble and loyal shinobi Miryuu clan members will kill one another in battle. Clan traits. *Primary Chakra Nature: Water *Secondary Chakra Nature: (Rare, but likely Wind) *Often focus largely upon Ninjutsu *Stamina is almost always their greatest weakness, they avoid using too much chakra by not making water for jutsu. *Greatly skilled with the use of pre-existing water. Cosmetic Traits *Hair Colour: Deep Blues to Turquoise Greens, their hair is of the sea, the shade often relates * to their personality. *Hair Length: Defines them, either as short as a shallow pool, or long and deep as the sea. *Eyes: Colourful and bright, hues of blue and green. *Height: Very tall, often near 6”2' before they reach 18 *Build: Slender and Fit, *Skin: Tanned or Pale. Personality traits *Greatly determined and headstrong *Strong values of honour and self worth. *Great sense of responsibility, for their team, their mission and clan. *Vicious but respectful. *Strong affinity for rain and water. Rarely care to stay inside and likely feel most alive when standing in a storm. Strengths (up to two) *Exceptional Ninjutsu *Exceptional Hand Seals Weaknesses (up to two) *Terrible Stamina *Terrible Taijutsu Abilities Kekkei Genkai: None. Special: Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet - B Rank Known to be particularly lethal and skilled with this Ninjutsu. Clan Achievements *Greatly skilled with Water Jutsu in all forms, from Ninjutsu to Taijutsu. *Praised for their abilities with the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet. Family Tree Available Members: 6 Taken: 3 *Miryuu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Iwagakure *Miryuu Shiro Female Alive:Genin of residence: Kirigakure *Jinsoku Miryuu Male Alive of residence: Kirigakure *Miryuu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Miryuu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kirigakure *Miryuu_Nezumi Female Alive of residence: Konohagakure *Miryuu Tsuki [Alive: Genin of residence: Kumogakure *Miryuu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Kumogakure *Miryuu Unnamed Unknown Available of residence: Sunagakure Category:Clan